Goodbye My Lover
by money makes me smile
Summary: Paige finds out she's pregnant, but the father of her child doesn't know. Nine months later, while she's giving birth, will he find out? WARNING: Contains character death. ONESHOT


Bonjour! I come to you _LIVE _from outside in my backyard. Isn't wireless internet a great invention? Lol.

I'm back with yet another oneshot. Lol. I thought of this when I was playing my guitar while reflecting on the series finale of Dawson's Creek. :P This is set after Show Ghouls.

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine! I swear that sentence will forever be lodged into my brain. Lol.

Dedication: This one chapter story is dedicated to BlueOrbs998 and The-Cheese-Fairy. They are just as big (or bigger) fans of Paige/Kyle romance than I am (if that's possible. Lol).

* * *

Paige Matthews sat on the edge of the bathtub in one of the Halliwell Manor's bathrooms. In her hand, she held a small stick with a blue line residing at one end of it. Paige sobbed quietly to herself. Her heart felt like it had exploded into tiny pieces. Paige began to have trouble breathing because of her uncontrollable sobs. She couldn't take care of a child on her own, not yet. Sure, there were Piper and Phoebe, but that wouldn't take the place of the one person this child need besides Paige. He or she needed their father, but the father of this child wasn't here, and it was doubtful he would even know this baby existed…

**NINE MONETHS LATER**

Paige lay in her bed, ready to give birth to her daughter. Piper and Phoebe were at the end of the bed, both prepared to deliver their first niece. Leo stood by Paige's side, holding her hand for support.

"OW!" Paige cried out in pain, "make the pain stop, please." Tears fell from her eyes as sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Paige, she's coming. You're going to have to push." Piper commanded. The soon-to-be mother shook her head rapidly, more sweat and tears appearing.

"Piper, I can't. I'm too weak. I'm not as strong as you or Phoebe. I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Paige. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for." Phoebe said softly. "You are going to be a mother to a beautiful baby girl. She needs you to be strong for the both of you."

Paige cried her heart out as she pushed, "Piper, Phoebe, I can't take care of my child without him. He doesn't even know she exists!"

"Paige, I promise you that Kyle will know of his daughter." Piper assured her youngest sister.

"How? He's missing her birth and I haven't talked to him since that night." Paige gritted through her teeth.

"Leo, go find Kyle and bring him here." Phoebe ordered. Leo reluctantly nodded and orbed out of the room.

Phoebe turned her attention back to her sisters. "Oh, Paige, I think I see her head!" she said excitedly.

"Phoebe, that's not her head. I don't know what you're looking at but, whatever it is, it's not her head." Piper retorted. Orbs filled the room once more as Leo and Kyle orbed in simultaneously. Kyle rushed to his love's side.

For just one brief moment everything around her stopped. It was as if the whole room had fallen into one of Piper's freezes. He was here. Paige's heart swelled in her chest as her eyes locked with his. The deep blue she gazed into gave her a certain reassurance, but amidst all the joy she was feeling was a small glint of sorrow. This man she had loved more than life itself had finally returned to her, but she could feel in her heart that, once again, their time together would be cut short.

"Paige, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he questioned. He took her hand in his, allowing Paige to squeeze it as hard as she need to.

"Because," Paige grunted in pain, "I couldn't find you after that one night we spent together. I thought we would be a burden on you."

"Paige, you and our child would never be a burden on me. I love you both."

"Kyle," the Charmed One said between her deep breaths.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can do this." She replied, softly crying.

"Why? You're doing great Paige."

Paige shook her head, "I'm not going to make it."

"What? Yes you are. Both you and our child are going to live happy, healthy lives." Kyle reassured her.

"Oh my god, there's the head!" Phoebe screamed excitedly again, interrupting the couple.

"Paige, you're going to have to push for me. This will all be over soon. You just need to push." Piper told her sister. Paige squeezed Kyle's hand tightly and pushed with all her strength. "You're doing great Paige, just one more big push." Paige did as told, even if the labour pains were unbearable. All Paige could think about was getting her baby out. A light cry erupted in the room.

"Aw, she's so cute." Phoebe cooed. Piper smiled and wrapped her first niece in a blanket. She handed the little girl to Paige.

The new mother beamed at her daughter. The little baby girl had luscious chocolate brown eyes, her father's nose and a pair of tiny hands that reached out for her Whitelighter dad. "Kyle." She said.

"Paige? What is it?"

"Promise me you will never leave her." She pleaded, giving their daughter to Kyle.

"I promise, Paige. But you're not going anywhere. You're staying here with our beautiful child and me."

Paige closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. So quietly that Kyle hardly heard her. Paige kissed Kyle's lips, then the top of her daughter's head. "Piper, Phoebe, Leo, I love you all and I'm going to miss you. Kyle, I love you so much. Always tell our daughter how much I love her." The youngest Charmed One leaned back into her pillow while her hand in Kyle's went limp.

Kyle's fatherly smile faded, "Paige?" he lightly shook his lover's hand, not believing that what had just happened had happened. Salty water drops fell from his blue eyes. "Paige, come back to us." He cried.

The love of Kyle's life died given another being life. It wasn't fair. Every time he was reunited with Paige, one of them always had to leave. It was either due to the Elders for calling Kyle back, or because of the Power of Three was in need. Time was taken from them, and you shouldn't change time.

Leo held Piper in his arms as she cried into his chest. She just lost another sister. It wasn't fair. Piper had already lost one sister, why another? Hadn't they been through enough? Now all Leo could think about was 'who was next?' He had grown close to Paige over the years, and now the Halliwell family would never be the same again.

Piper mourned over another lost sister. Paige had meant a lot to her, but Piper never really told Paige just _how_ much. It wasn't fair. Life was stolen from Paige. She deserved to be here with her daughter and Kyle. She deserved to live a life with Kyle and her daughter. The child may grow up without a mother, but she will not grow up not knowing of Paige.

Phoebe buried her face in her hands. There was a special connection between Paige and her. It wasn't fair. Paige had been more than a sister to Phoebe. She had been a friend. A friend that was always there for her after a break up and a sister that was there during rough times. But this time, Paige wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Kyle looked down at his daughter. "Your mommy loves you very much." he paused, thinking of a name. "She'll never forget you Paige Kylie Brody."

**PAIGE'S FUNERAL**

It was a sad day for the Brody and Halliwell family. Once more, they had to bury a beloved one. Leo held Chris in his arms while Piper embraced Wyatt. Phoebe stared at the casket, which held her younger sister. Kyle tapped her on the shoulder, then handed little Paige to her. Phoebe kissed Kyle on the check before he walked up to where Paige's body lay.

"I don't have much to say to you Paige, except this. Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. You have been the one," he paused, regaining his strength to hold back his tears, "you have been the one for me."

* * *

(Cries) I WROTE THAT? WHY? Lol. I hope you all liked that. It's amazing where my inspiration comes from. Heh. Review if you like, I love to hear (or read in this case) what you think of this story.  
-3ms

PS. For all those who read _Secrets and Whitelighters,_ chapter 26 should be posted around Monday. So there's not a long wait now! Lol.


End file.
